Après L'Opéra
by Angel of Music24
Summary: You seem to often bring up a time in our lives when we were separated. A time I always refuse to tell you about, until now. This is an RC fic, starts at the end of the movie and goes on.
1. Away from Hell

I stood there thinking about my decision, you told me to leave Erik and let you die, but I already knew that was not an option. Oh God Raoul how I love you, I hope you find a good wife. Who will love you like I do. These thoughts make me began to sob. Before I accept his proposal, I have to let you know how much you mean to me and that I am making this decision for you.

"I Love You." I silently mummer. You seem to understand because you slightly nod. I look back to the other man who loves me; he would not only die for me but also kill for me, which is flattering on some aspect. Oh, Raoul as I make this rash decision I hope you understand that I could not let you die for my freedom. Even though you object you will understand someday.

_"Pitiful Creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known?" _My trembling voice cuts through the silence of the labyrinth like a knife. "God_ give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" _I calmly slip the ring you gave me on my finger, then I kiss him, with more passion then I have kissed anyone. The kiss you and I shared on the rooftop would have looked pitiful compared to this one. I can only imagine your face, me kissing another man. I pulled away from him, his expression was blank, so I did something even more surprising, I kissed him again. With even more passion and love then the first time. By this time tears were streaming down my face, I could not imagine life without you.

After a while _he_ pulled away, and _he _was crying! I tried to make eye contact with him but he kept moving away. Then he let me go, I stood in shock for a moment, but then I ran to your aide. I pulled the rope from your neck then, your arms. The ropes fell from you and you embraced me. You buried your face into me neck, and I was still in shock from the events that had taken place. That night I had gone from shocked to sensuous to scared to angry to sad, and then I was shocked all over again.

You started to pull me towards the boat, but I stopped you.

"Wait I have to do something first." You gently nodded even though I know all you wanted was to be out of that hell. I turned around and went into the swan bedroom. He sat watching the monkey music box, the one I told you about.

_"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you."_ His voice sounded so different, from even two minutes ago. He looked up at me and smiled slightly, I think he thought I was going to stay and honestly I almost did. I took off the ring he had given to me and placed it gently in his hand. As I walked out, I looked back at him. He looked as if I had ripped out his heart, but I guess that's exactly what I had done. I continued to walk towards the boat. You looked so worried, like you thought I was going to stay with the Opera Ghost. I had to giggle at your rash assumption. When you noticed me walking towards the boat, you gave me a half-smile. You helped me into the boat, and we were off.

With out thinking I started to sing.

_"Say you'll share with me One Love One Lifetime." _Then you replied with:

_"Say the word and I will follow you." _I turned around to look back at his lair, and he was standing there looking at me. So I did the only thing I could think of I sang:

_"Share each day with me each night each morning."_ After we disappeared around the corner I heard him murmur something, then shortly after he sang:

"_It's over now the Music of the Night_." At that moment I wondered if I was making the wrong decision, but then you turned back to me and said:

"Christine, darling, it's all right he can not haunt you any longer. I gently smiled but I knew you were wrong, because he will haunt me for the rest of my life and longer.

We finally got to shore, and I could here the mob coming to kill him. I wanted to return to his lair and warn him, but you would have allowed that. So I followed you around the labyrinth, until we came to a wooden door. A large plank blocked it but that would not stop you after all we had been through. You pushed it up and after a few moments of nothing the old wood gave and the door opened. It was night, but the whole square was light by the fire. As we ran thought the crowd that had assembled around the Opera House, tears filled my eyes and I could barely see. I hated to see my home ablaze; the only thing that kept me from hysterics was that I would be able to live the rest of my life with you.

As we made our way deeper into the crowd, are hands were separated from each other. By this time I was totally blinded by tears.

"Raoul!" I yelled. I heard no reply. I only heard the hollers of the crowd around me. "Raoul!" I yelled again, franticly wiping the tears from my eyes. Then I felt your hand on mine. You pulled me through the rest of the crowd, and when finally we were at Julie's Dress Shop, you stopped. You pressed your lips hard against mine. You thrusted your tongue into my mouth, and I did the same. You pulled away and continued to walk. I looked at you funny and giggled

"What was that for." I asked

"I just Love you so much Christine. I can't believe you would give up your life so I could go free."

"Raoul, I could not live knowing you are dead." You looked at me and smiled. "Raoul I Love You so much." I said planting a kiss on your cheek. You smiled once more, and then you grabbed my hand and kissed me on my knuckles. You placed your hand on my back said

"Christine would you mind if we stayed with my parents for the night?" I looked at you bewildered:

"Need you even ask? Raoul I don't care where we stay?" You nodded and we continued to walk hand in hand.

As we walked everything seemed to remind me of Erik. The white porcelain china in Arthur's Keepsakes, The roses in the flower shop, the emerald eyes of the stray ally cat. Was this how my life would continue? Would everything remind me of that...Fallen Angel? Oh Raoul how was I Supposed to live my life with you if _he_ is always there?

We had been walking so long, your parents estate was outside the city. On horseback or in a carriage it was not to far, but walking seemed like some inhuman torture. Finally after about 20 minutes a carriage stopped beside us. The door opened and an older, over dressed man peaked out.

"Do you 2 need some help--Oh Vicomte! Here come and I will take you and your uuumm...uuuhhh.. friend where ever you need to go."

I looked at you and you seemed more than willing to get inside the carriage and stop walking. So I trusted your judgment and followed you inside. You and I sat across from the old man, who was rather large. It was a little cramped but it was better then walking so I was grateful.

"Thank you misour for your generosity."

"Anything for a french royal." A royal? This came as quite a shock to me I had never thought of you as a royal. You chuckled slightly, and I could not help but to giggle along with you. You are at such ease around commoners, and you are unaware of your obvious charm. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Louis Canning."

"This is my Fiancée Mademoiselle Christine Daae, and I--"

"I know full well who you are Vicomte."Louis said with a grin. You smiled at your mistake. "Now where are you 2 going at such a late hour?"

"The De Chany Estate." Then Louis knocked against the wall of the carriage. The driver immediately stopped. Louis opened the door and yelled to the driver:

"To the De Chany estate Pierre!" Louis shut the door and the driver continued down the cobblestone road. "So Mademoiselle Daae," My head shot up at the sound of my name. "You were no doubt coming from the Opera house?" I gave him a quizzical look and he explained. "Ever since Hannibal, you have been the main subject of people's talk in Paris." I had never thought of myself anywhere near famous, but I guess everyone must have there 15 minutes of fame.

"Yes." I replied simply not wanting to start a conversation on the Opera. You quickly caught on to my insecurities of the Opera House and changed the subject.

"What brings you out here at such a late hour?" You said, seeming quite interested.

"Oh I'm just passing through Paris. I'm on my way to Le Havre, my brother is quite sick."

"I'm very sorry misour."

"Thank You."

Finally we were at the estate, you helped me out said "thank you" to Louis. We walked to the porch and you knocked on the door. A pretty maid with curly red hair opened the door.

"Oh Vicomte!" she said. "It has been a while since I have seen you, you must come to my mama's house and let me cook for you, like you used to." You seemed not to notice that she was flirting with you. You nodded and said:

"Sophie I want you to meet my fiancée Christine Daae." She rolled her eyes slightly but you payed no attention

"Oh your _fiancée_" she said as she flashed the phoniest smile I had ever seen. "Come in Vicomte, I will retrieve your parents." She said, her tone a little more annoyed. Sophie walked up stairs as you and I went into the parlor. You sat next to me on the couch and took my hand. You looked at me and smiled, I had to smile back you looked like a little boy again. Before I could have another thought your parents were walking down the stairs. You stood up to greet them and I followed. Your mother had dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes, just like you. Even though your hair and eyes were the same as your mothers you looked almost exactly like your father. He had very strong features as well. His light brown hair was just barely shorter then yours, but his eyes were hazel.

"Raoul my boy!" Your mother said as she pulled you into a hug. "Darling how are you and why are you so wet? Oh Raoul it's so late are you okay." She seemed to say the whole phrase in one breath.

"Mother I'm fine but there is someone--"

"Oh! Mademoiselle Daae! Raoul this is that girl in Hannibal." She said smiling

"Yes Mother I know,"

"Well Mademoiselle to what do we owe this great pleasure?" Your father said also smiling

"Oh please the pleasure is all mine." I said giggling; you could hardly get a word in edge wise with your parents around.

"We are engaged!" Suddenly your parent's smiles fadded into shock and for the first time since we had been there the room was quite. Your father looked at you then to me. Your mother tried to put on a smile, but your father looked almost angry.

"Raoul may I see you a moment in the study?" Your father said. You nodded and followed him into the study.

I sat back down on the couch and your mother sat down next to me.

"Daae?" She seemed to be thinking out loud. "Your the daughter of ohh..uuummm...Gustave Daae, the violinist aren't you?" I nodded. "He was there at our mansion by the sea. Was he not?"

"Yes, that is where I first met Raoul." I said trying to make conversation, but that was no problem with your mother.

"Oh Yes Little Lotte? was it" A blush rose to my cheeks, but I nodded. "He used to ramble on and on about you when he was little." I giggled at the thought of him telling his mother about when I lost my scarf. "Don't worry dear," she said changing the subject drastically. "Nicolas will come around, he just has to get used to the idea of his son getting married. We all thought Philippe would be first. Oh there I go babbling again." Jeanne said shaking her head. I smiled.

"Where is the restroom?" I said, I needed to be alone for a second

"Oh! go down the hall and it's the first door on your right."

"Thank You." I said as I turned to go down the hall.

I opened the door, and hurried in. I turned the small brass handle on the sink to let some cool water run. I dipped my hands in it and splashed some on my face. When I looked at my reflection I noticed that my eyes had aged since that morning. The stress from Don Juan had caused me a few wrinkles. I dismissed the thoughts of the Opera from my mind, then quickly dried my face.

When I opened the door I noticed you were back, and were sitting in a chair by the fireplace. You were chatting with your mother but your father was absent from the room. Once you saw me entering the room you stood up.

"My mother has accepted to let us stay here, but in the morning we shall set out for my estate in the country." I nodded but your mother interrupted by saying:

"Raoul you know you can stay as long as you want."

"I know Mother but while Dad is in this mood I think it is best that we stay at my estate"

"Well you two must be tired, Zoë will show you to you're rooms." Like on cue Zoë walked by the parlor. "Zoë, Zoë!" The young maid came back to the door of the parlor and said:

"Yes Madame?"

"Will you take Raoul and Mademoiselle Daae to their rooms?"

"Yes Madame."

"Oh Zoë, make sure you get Mademoiselle Daae a night gown." Zoë nodded but before I left I said to Jeanne

"Please Madame call me Christine."

"Okay, as long as you call me Jeanne." I nodded then followed you and Zoë up the stairs. Zoë lead us to two rooms that sat side by side.

"I will be back up with your night gowns in a few moments." Zoë said

"Oh, take your time" Zoë nodded and walked back down the hall. When I looked back you were smiling at me.

"What?" I said smiling back.

"Nothing, I just can't believe we are going to be married." I smiled at the thought of me becoming Vicomtess Christine De Chany.

"I Know Darling I can't believe it either." I said with a smile

"Are you going to be alright, by yourself tonight." You said as your smile fadded.

"Yes I will be okay don't worry, Darling." I pressed my lips against yours. You deepened the kiss by pressing me against the wall but I pushed you away. "Raoul someone could see us anytime and that would be highly improper." You smiled then replied

"Your right." Just then Zoë came back with my nightgown, and you stepped farther away from me.

"Mademoiselle do you need me to help you with your corset?" Zoë said

"Oh, Yes that would be wonderful Thank You. Good Night Raoul."

"Good Night Darling."

Zoë and I walked into the room. It was decorated mostly with purple but smelled like vanilla. I followed Zoë behind the dressing wall. She helped me take off my dress, then untie my corset.

"Is There anything else that you need Mademoiselle?" She asked before she opened the door.

"No but Thank You." Zoë nodded and left. I slipped on the nightgown, then walked over to the bed. I pulled back the covers then laid down. I reached over to the side table and turned down the gaslight. I got comfortable against the silk pillows. Then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Music of the Night

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, Oh Maska I changed what I could thanks for the help. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!

blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah

**Chapter 2 "Music of the Night"**

That night sleep was a luxury I did not get a lot of. I kept waking up from horrendous dreams. Dreams of _him_. Oh how I wished you were with me, but you were probably sound asleep in the next room, So I did the next best thing I turned on the gas light next to me, thinking to my self, 'Alright I am safe now for Erik only lurks in darkness.' These thoughts did not make me feel any better because I was wiser then I was even 2 months ago, Erik was not a Phantom he was simply a man and if he really wanted to keep me from my sleep, the light would not slow him down.

By this time I did not want to go back to sleep, I was no longer tired and the clock on the wall read 3:00, I knew that you would be up in an hour or 2. I sat trying to occupy my self and keep my thoughts away from the Opera Ghost. I wanted to sing but the songs that would come out of my mouth were ones I sang with Erik. I tried to force our love song out but I was not succeeding. Finally I managed Think of Me, so I sat propped up against the pillows, softly humming the tune and singing along in my head. And pretty soon I was quietly singing to my self.

_"Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me   
trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do.   
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"_

_"Christine…Christine." _You sang from the other room. I jumped in my bed; I had expected that I was the only one who could her the tune from Hannibal.

"Raoul?" I whispered

"Yes Darling it is I." You said

"Oh Raoul you scared me. Did I wake you?"

"No I couldn't go to sleep. Are you alright?"

"Yes I just had a bad dream but I'm alright now." I was not about to let on that just a few moments ago I was about to have a panic attack.

"Oh, good." you said with not much enthusiasm

"Raoul?"

"Yes Christine."

"Thank You."

"For what Love."

"Oh Raoul my Darling for everything."

"Your welcome my sweet." I had to smile; I could not believe that you loved me. The fact that I loved you with all my heart and you with yours made me feel so lucky. I loved how you anticipated our wedding as much as I did.

"Raoul?" I called out after a moment silence

"Yes?"

"Tell me about your estate."

"Well... you travel down a dirt road for a ways then go under a steel archway which leads to the front yard of the house. There is a large marble fountain about 12 yards away from the front door." I could clearly picture everything about your home even though I had only heard a few details. "Once you walk in the smell of cinnamon immediately hits you. But my favorite part of the property is the stable behind the house. As you walk down the rows of stalls, you hear neighing and hooves pounding against the cobblestone. Oh Christine I know you will love it there."

"I know I will." I said very sure of my response

We had not talked for a while we were just enjoying each other's presence, when I heard a voice soft singing. I could barely even hear the tune, but I knew who it was and what it was saying:

_"Softly, Deftly,  
Music shall caress you.  
Hear it, Feel it,  
Secretly posses you.  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight,  
The darkness of the music of the night." _

I wanted to scream, I wanted you right there by my side, I wanted to run until my legs fell off, but I could not. My body suddenly felt paralyzed. I ordered my self to move what seemed like a million times but nothing happened I still sat in the bed with a frightened expression.

"Rao--" I tried to make my mouth form your name but all I got was a simple "Rao--" so I tried again and I succeeded. "Raoul? Raoul? Do you hear that?" I whispered.

_"Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in" _

"Love I don't hear anything."

"Raoul _he's_ here I know _he_ is." I said with a trembling voice. I heard movement in your room and then your door opened then mine, and there you were in your nightclothes standing at the entrance of the room

_"You alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the night"_

"Do you hear it?" I asked

"No Love I don't." I felt tears trickle down my cheeks; you rushed over to comfort me.

"Oh God Raoul he is driving me towards insanity."

"No Christine. That's not true, you are just tired. You have had a long day." You held me against you as I cried silent tears on to your nightshirt. "Shhh.." you said as you glided your hand through my hair. "Would you like me to stay with you till dawn?"

"But what if someone comes in, they would certainly get the wrong idea." I said as I wiped tears from my eyes

"No one will start waking for another 2 hours." I smiled and you leaned back against the pillows and I laid my head on your chest. After a few moments I asked:

"Raoul, does your father appose of our marriage?" Truthfully I already knew the answer to this question I just hoped you would go into greater detail. After a short pause you sighed and said:

"A little, why do you ask?" I ignored your question and shot back

"Is it because I am not of high importance?"

"Christine why this sudden curiosity about what my father thinks? All that matters is that I Love You and You Love me right?"

"Yes."

"Then what everyone else thinks does not matter."

"I Just don't want you and your father mad at each other."

"Don't worry about that, darling. Alright?" I nodded even though I knew that, that subject would be consuming most of my thoughts. Before I had the chance to have another thought, I drifted off to sleep, again.


	3. Share With Me One Love

**Thank You to all my lovely reviewers I Love that You guys are reading and all of you that read and don't review, please please please review, please tell me what you think, Love it Hate it tell me please. Anyway...**

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**Chapter 3**

"Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle wake up." My eyes shot open to the sight of one of the maids. I gave her a bewildered look, but sat up. "Would you like me to help you get dressed."

"Yes Thank You." I pulled back the covers and got out of bed. She and I walked behind the dressing wall. She helped me with my corset, she tightened it a little more then Madame Giry did but I did not show any sign of discomfort.

"The Madame is going to let you borrow one of her dress." She said as she tightened the corset tighter.

"Oh alright. What is your name?"

"Alice."

"Hello I'm Christine."

"Hello." Alice did not seem as interested in the acquaintance as I did, but I quickly forgot about it. Alice helped me into an exquisite, yet simple yellow dress. It was very modest, and had long sleeves. She gave me the yellow shoes that went with it.

"Mademoiselle--"

"Christine, please."

"Christine is it true about you and the Opera Ghost." I particularly did not want to talk about the subject but I continued on with the conversation

"That depends, what have you heard?"

"That he killed Ubaldo Pangi, and that stage worker Buquet. He poisoned that Opera Star then kid-napped you from _his _Opera and tried to murder the Vicomte." It had never heard it all at once before, it sounded so horrible. I wanted to deny it all and say it was not true, but it was. I stood up from the bed, where I was putting on the shoes, and walked over to the window. I tried to hold back tears by looking at the sky and blinking but it didn't help tears dripped from my eyes all the same.

"Oh Christine I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, No it's not you. I'm glad you brought up the subject, I just had never quite heard it all at once that's all. But Yes, it's true, and there was so much more that no one but me and The Ang-- I mean The Opera Ghost and could understand." she nodded then quickly changed the subject

"Here come and sit down, I will brush your hair." she motioned toward the vanity I sat down and she picked up the brush she gently ran it through my hair.

"So rumor has it you and the Vicomte are getting married." I smiled at the thought

"Yes!" The subject of me becoming Raoul's wife made me giggle with excitement.

"Congratulations. You are a lucky girl, he is a fine man."

"Yes, Yes he is." I said. She pulled my hair into a low ponytail and tied it with a silk yellow ribbon.

"Thank You" I said as I got up from the chair, and went towards the door.

"Your Welcome Christine, Anything else?"

"Oh Yes, where is Raoul?"

"He is in the dining room would you like me to take you there?"

"Oh, please." I followed Alice out of the room and down the staircase. We went down a few halls, with dozens and dozens of portraits. I looked at each one in wonderment. All the women looked so serious, and well like women. They looked as if they had no innocence left in them. I thought about the reflection I had just seen in the mirror, besides the growing in some areas I still looked like I did when I was thirteen.

We finally reached the dinning room. As I entered I noticed the room was huge the table could easily fit 70 people. There was a gorgeous chandelier hanging above the table. There were 4 enormous windows taking up the left wall, and hanging to the side of them were even bigger maroon curtains. I noticed Nicolas at the head of the table, Jeanne and You were at each side. Once you noticed I was present you stood up and walked over to me.

"Good Morning Darling" You said as you grabbed my hand, and started to lead me towards the table

"Good Morning." I replied. You pulled out the chair next to you. I sat down in the place you had originally been. I observed that you and your family had not been there very long, your food was not yet out. Your father looked rather perturbed at my presence, but I ignored it.

"So Christine did you sleep well last night." Your mother said with an extra spark in her voice. I lied and said

"Yes." You looked at me and silently giggled. "I trust you also slept well."

"Yes I did." I smiled at her, she responded with the same gesture.

"Thank You for letting me borrow this dress it is beautiful, I will get it returned to you as soon as possible."

"Christine don't worry about it, you can have it."

"Oh no Madame I could not possibly take it from you." Even though I really wanted the dress, it would seem rude to simply take it.

"No I insist." I smiled at her again, I did not want to argue. You two gentlemen seemed quite shocked that the women were doing all the talking. We quickly caught on and stopped our discussion.

I had not figured out if you had made up with your father or not, but I figured you hadn't. A decision like whom you were going to marry was probably not easily forgotten.

"Raoul," your mother said, breaking the long silence that had fell upon the table. "I had noticed that you say you are engaged but the future bride wears no ring."

"It's quite a long story mother." you said trying to lure her away from the subject, but your mother did not give up that easily.

"Raoul, we have time." You looked at me and said.

"Darling do you mind?" Oh great now the decision was on my shoulders. I had to decide if I wanted to tell your family, that The Phantom of the Opera a.k.a. Angel of Music, had come to the Masquerade Ball, ripped it off my neck, then in turn later He gave it back to me only to marry him with, then he let me go, and to show him that I Loved him a little I gave him back the ring. These thoughts flooded my mind but I looked to you and said

"No I don't mind." I sat there listening to you go into great detail of the story about The Opera Ghost and me. Besides the occasional 'Oh Christine darling that must have been terrifying' or 'Oh my word' from your mother, your parents were silent, hanging on your every word, while I sat looking at you, trying to look interested, but really trying not to get sick. Finally the story was over and you grabbed my hand underneath the table. Your mother and even your father gave me sympathetic looks. I smiled gently at them both, then finally the food came.

We had French bread with jelly on them and porridge. Everyone besides me had black coffee, I simply had a glass of tea. Once the food came everyone was silent, which I was happy with, that meant no talk of the Opera.

Finally we were on our way to your estate. I was so excited. I sat in the carriage quickly patting my leg with my hand so that I would not burst with joy. You grabbed my hand, which must have been going a mile a minute, and gently kissed it. I smiled softly then looked out the window. With in moments I asked:

"Are we there yet?" You giggled slightly then said

"Almost." I giggled also I felt like a child on there way to the fair. Finally after what seemed like eternity, we pulled onto a dirt road, which led to a steel archway. My smile widened from ear to ear at that point. We passed the marble fountain and stopped right out side the house. You helped me out of the carriage, and lead me inside. The moment I stepped into the house, I smelled cinnamon, just like you had said. I squeezed your hand tighter.

"Come I will show you your room." I giggled as you lead me up the grand staircase. You lead me down a long hall and when you reached the 3rd room on the left you opened the door. The room was sky blue and was absolutely beautiful it was huge and had a fireplace opposite my bed. At the end of my room was a balcony, the doors were open and the curtains floated in the wind. I walked in, in complete wonderment. I walked to the balcony and stepped outside. I could clearly see the stable and the horse pastures. I was trying to take in the beauty of it all, when you came behind me and started gently kiss my neck. I giggled and turned around towards you. You forced your lips against mine. You pushed me back to the railing and deepened the kiss. I placed one hand on your cheek and one on your shoulder. We parted to breath, but that did not last long. I quickly pressed my lips in the same position they had been less then a moment ago. You started to make the kisses more frantic, and trial them downward from lips, to my neck then stopped my collarbone. You lined the bottom of my neck with sweet kisses, as I wrapped my arms around your neck. I giggled when I saw a maid walk into my room with a couple bags Madame Giry had sent from the Opera house. The young maid stood paralyzed once she saw us.

"Raoul Darling." I said quietly into your ear

"Yes?" You said taking your lips off me and looking me straight in the eye. Once you saw that I was looking behind you, you turned around. I sat giggling quietly, as the maid said:

"Oh am so sorry Vicomte, I did not think anyone was in here. My apologies."

"Quite all right." You said casually " Susanne I don't believe you have had the pleasure of meeting my fiancée Mademoiselle Christine Daae."

"Oh Mademoiselle very nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you also Susanne." I said with a smile.

"Susanne why don't you unpack Christine's things--"

"Raoul I can unpack my own things you know." I said with a bewildered grin. You looked surprised but said

"Alright, Christine."

"Raoul when I am done, will you give me the Grand Tour." You smiled then replied:

"I'd be happy to." With that you left the room, and left Susanne and me to unpack.

"Mademoiselle, I really can unpack for you."

"Yes but arms and legs are not broken, so I will help you." I opened the larger one of the 2 bags and quickly noticed a fresh rose on top of everything, and yes it had a black ribbon tied in the middle of it.

"Oh is that from the Vicomte?" I did not want to cause suspicion so I said

"Yes." I quickly sat the rose aside and continued to unpack the rest of my belongings. I took out the Masquerade ball gown and put it in the trunk at the end of my bed. I was very proud of my only gown that Madame Giry had helped me to buy. I continued to take out the rest of my dresses, undergarments, shoes, and ribbons. I neatly put them in the drawers, the closet, and the trunk. I put the rose at the bottom of the trunk I could not bring myself to throw it away. Susanne gave me a strange look, but that was all. Once we were done I walked out of my room and down the stairs, you were talking to one of the butlers.

"Christine this is Raymond. Raymond this my fiancée Mademoiselle Christine Daae."

"Ma Cherie, it is a pleasure to meet you." He kissed my hand and I giggled

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." I said smiling.

"Christine darling come let me show you around the estate." You offered me your arm, and took it.

You showed me the house then took me outside. The stable was gorgeous, and so were the horses. We walked around the garden, then retreated to the parlor. You and I sat on the couch watching the flames of the fire. The flames looked like dancers, twirling and jumping to only music they could hear. You pulled me closer to you and kissed my head. I grabbed your hand and laid my head on your chest. We both quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

I Love You Guys Lots. Thanks for reading.

Ya'll come back now! Wow that was strange...hehehehe:)


	4. Picnic In the Attic

**Hey Guys I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I had a stupid S.S. project due. Anyway this Chapter is kind of short so I'm posting 2 chapters.**

**Thanks for reviewing I Love You Guys!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF:)**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**Chapter 3**

I sat on the edge of my bed holding the rose Erik had given me. 'Why would Madame Giry let him give this to me? She should have known this would trouble me and interfere with my life with Raoul.' Then I remembered that Erik was a sly tricky man and Madame Giry might not have known about the rose in the carrying bag.

As I these thoughts bounced around in my head, you peeked in through the open door and said:

"Christine darling, I--" Then you saw the rose with the black ribbon tied around it sitting in my lap. You happy-go-lucky smile faded in to a look of shock and worry. "Christine, Why do you have that?" You said in a shaky voice as you came and sat down on the bed, next to me.

"I found it in the bag that Madame Giry brought me." I said as I quickly tossed it into the near by trash can. "Don't worry it is in the past, now Raoul what did you want to ask me?" You looked as if you were in deep thought but as soon as you heard my voice, you turned your attention towards me.

"Oh right." you pulled something out of your pocket, but kept it hidden in your hand. "Well when my mother mentioned that you did not have a wedding ring, I quickly took the liberty of buying you a new one." You revealed a sapphire in the shape of a heart, trimmed with diamonds. I gasped, the ring was huge.

"Oh Raoul darling it must have cost a fortune!"

"You are worth every franc Love. I just want you to remember darling that, that rose will wilt very soon but this ring will last forever." I looked at you and smiled sweetly as you slipped the ring on my left ring finger. I rapped my arms around your neck and kissed the side of your cheek.

You pulled away and said:

"Wait I have another surprise for you." I smiled as you led me out of my room and up a set of stairs that led to the attic

"Raoul, why are you taking me up here?" I said as we reached the middle of the staircase.

"You'll see, my darling." We reached the attic and I quickly noticed a blanket on the floor covered with food.

"Oh Raoul, a picnic in the attic. Just like we did when we were children." I walked farther into the room and sat down on the edge of the blanket, you did the same.

The picnic reminded me so much of my father. He would always tell you and I stories, and play us little melodies so you and I could dance. I missed so much being a child, everything was so easy, I was so carefree. You however still have not changed from that happy-child-like state of mind, but that does not bother me at all. I love how you can make me laugh when I feel like crying. I often wish I had the same quality.

As we ate we talked about the time out by the house by the sea, and our wedding, which we decided to hold in the early spring time. I told you all my fantasies I had growing up about my "dream wedding". You smiled as I told you about all the silly little ideas my young imagination had composed, I did the same as you told me your goals in life. We rambled on like a couple of old friends for what seemed like hours until, I noticed night had fallen, and darkened the room a little. The only light was from a few candels we had set out.

"Raoul it is getting late."

"Ahh yes Love it tis. Would you like me to escort you to your room?" You said acting very proper

"Yes that would be lovely kind sir." I said playing along. You offered me your hand and I took it, then we walked down the stairs and down the hall. We made it to my room, and you brought my hand to your lips and said:

"Good Night Mademoiselle."

"Good Night." I responded as I went into my room


	5. Unknown Villain

**This Chapter is a liitle uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh... well I can't think of the word nevermind, anyway I hope you enjoy**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**Chapter 4**

-2 months later-

The carriage went down the dirt road very slowly. The road was steep and to make matters worse it was night. I had finally convinced you to let me go visit Madame Giry, she lived in a small apartment in town. You were against the idea because you would not be able to accompany me but you gave in after a while.

We were on our way back and I was getting a little worried. The driver, Leon, was a very good friend and trusted man but he was getting older and his eyesight was failing him. As I sat fidgeting with the material of my dress the carriage started to bounce, not to bad at first but then more drastic till I almost went flying out of my seat. I felt the carriage start to lean toward the left. As I sat helplessly I heard the 2 Lipizzans neighing, and Leon shouting something. I did not understand him, my mind was totally blank. Finally the whole carriage toppled over, I could still hear Leon shouting. Then suddenly everything stopped, he stopped yelling the carriage was totally on its left side and everything was quiet.

I opened the door of the carriage, and stood up straight. My feet were on the left wall and I was standing up through the doorway. I lifted my self out of the carriage and onto the ground.

"Leon?" I called out. There was no reply. "Leon is everything alright." Then someone grabbed my hand but before I had time to turn around they hit me on the head and I fainted.

A/N: okay well for the rest of the chapter I am going to do Raoul's point of view.J

I paced back and forth in the parlor. Where could you be? It was going mid-night and there was no sign of you. Then as I was about to lose my mind, Leon came through the front door. I was so relived, but then when I noticed you were not behind him I panicked and without giving a proper "hello" the first words out of my mouth were:

"Where is Christine?"

"Vicomte, there was a carriage accident," When he said that I thought the worst. "and someone was there, I did not see his face he wore a hood, but he knocked me out. When I woke up, I went to see if the mademoiselle was all right. Well when I opened the door no one was in the passenger car. I looked all around but I did not find her. I am so sorry Vicomte." I was speechless, until I remembered the man in the hood, then the only words that came out of my mouth were:

"That bastard." with that I ran out the door and to the stable. I unhitched one of the horses from the carriage and I was off. By this time I already had a pretty good idea who the culprit was, and I was going to make him pay.

The horse galloped as fast as its equine abilities aloud him to. As we got into town I became more anxious, so I kept kicking the horse, even though there was no point we were already going as fast as possible. We finally reached the Opera house and I ran inside, it had not yet been reconstructed and all the floors could give at any second, this did not bother me though, at that moment I was very much absent minded. I ran to Carlotta's dressing room, I had remembered you said something about a secret passage through the mirror. I through open the door to the dressing room, and ran to the mirror. I pulled on it but nothing happened. So I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed a candlestick holder and slammed it against the mirror the glass cracked but did shatter, so I hurled the object at it again. I did this motion about 4 times when finally the glass shattered, reveling a long dark hall. I stepped in and started to run down it. The more I ran, the darker it got but a little darkness would not stop me now. I got to a few stairs, then there was the lake. I trudged through the icy water franticly trying to reach my destination. At first the water went only to my knees, then it deepened to my thighs. finally I reach the place where I almost met my death, but the grate was up and I could easily walk through. Then there was that monster, he was sitting on the stairs. He was unmasked and looked the same as the night you and I left him. He looked up and said with disgust

"What do you want _boy_?"

"Surrender Christine to me or you shall die tonight." He looked at me and chuckled, I was very puzzled. He walked over to me and said:

"Take my word boy, Christine is not here, I have not seen her since she left with _you_." I knew he was lying.

"Mark my words if you harm her--"

"You fop! I do not have her! Now leave me out of your marital issues." If he did not have her, who did? And without even realizing it I started to think out loud

"Where is she? Who could have taken her?" I was close to tears at this point, but I did not let it show. The Phantom seemed a little curious about what I was talking about and

asked:

"What happened?" I explained what Leon had told me, once I was finished I looked up to him. He seemed in utter shock, He was just staring at the ground.

"Well it seems as if you are no help so if you will excuse me." With that I turned to leave.

"Will you inform me if you figure something out?" I gave him a puzzled look but nodded

"I shall." I continued out the door, but as soon as I got on dry land, tears poured from my eyes. This shocked me, I had not cried since I was a boy. I stood leaning against the wall trying to regain my composure. When finally I got hold on myself and continued out of the labyrinth.


	6. Le Matire

**Hey guys thank you to the 3 people that reviewed.**

**Indara-Rose **

**Kchan88 **

**psychonerd 5 **

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!**

**I hope you like this chapter, now we are starting to get into the plot**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**Chapter 6**

Christine's POV-

I woke up in a bedroom. Everything looked very expensive, and well varnished. I was very confused at this point. Where was I? What had happened? I quickly recalled the events that had taken place earlier. I gasped and quickly got up from the bed I was on. I noticed a note on the night table. The outside said _Mademoiselle, _so I opened it. It read:

_Dear Mademoiselle,_

_I hope you are not startled, but I have a proposition for you. You will live here with me for a week. After this amount of time I will allow you 1 day to go to your fiancée and tell him that you no longer wish to have the wedding. Do not tell him why you are canceling the wedding or where you are going. On that day you must be back by night fall, no later. If any of these commands are not met your Vicomte's life will be taken._

_- Le Maître _

Tears fell from my eyes, so hard I was blinded. I sat back on to the bed and held my head in my hands. 'Why can I not just live my life peacefully with Raoul? Am I being punished for something?' I laid down on to the bed, hiding my face into the pillows as I continued to cry.

I had been crying for what seemed to be eternity, when I heard someone enter the room. I raised my head from the pillows to find an older women setting down a tray on a small desk.

"Who are you?" I asked through sobs

"I am Marie."

"Why am I here? Who is keeping me here?"

"Oh child," she said sitting down on the bed. "I am not sure I can answer those questions."

"I just want to go home." I sobbed into one of the pillows. The maid did not offer any words of wisdom she simply sighed and walked out of the room.

Once I got control over my sobs, I walked over to the tray she had brought in. It had on it a pot of tea and a pocelin cup. The tea did not seem important so I went to the door Marie had came through. I slowly twisted the door knob, once the door was opened it reviled a plain hall way which quickly lead to a spiral staircase. I hurried down the first 2 steps and quickly noticed the beautiful portraits hanging on the wall. They were all pictures of a beautiful women with long red hair, and deep green eyes. Her delicate features were stunning. Each picture held a different pose, each of them equally enchanting. I continued to walk and the pictures continued. The stair case ended at another hallway, this one not quite as plain. The walls were the color of rubies, but it was trimmed with gold. The pictures in this hall were of the virgin Mary. The strange décor perplexed me, who was this person I was being held captive by? At the end of the hall was an oak door, the wooden door looked so out of place within the rest of the beautiful merchandise.

By that time tears no longer stained my eyes, my curiosity had taken hold of my mind. I turned the gold knob on the door, to a room that looked to be a study. The décor in this room matched perfectly with the décor in the hall. As I looked strangely at my surroundings, a man's voice said:

"Mademoiselle I was wondering when you would wonder out of your room." My head instantly shot over to the source of the voice. It was a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. If he would not have been keeping me captive, I would have thought he was handsome.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking.

"You shall know me only as Le Maître."

"Why am I here?" He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and came over to me. His tall frame towered over me.

"You are here because, I am quite lonely in this house, and need some company."

"Why me? Why could you not pick some woman who has no life? A woman who is not in Love?" Tears streamed from my eyes again.

"Oh my dear, those girls have no class compared to you Mon Cherie." I gave him an almost evil look as he gently stroked his index finger over my cheek.

"Don't Touch Me!" I snapped at him

"I Will Do With You What I Please!" he yelled back

"Go To Hell!" these words that came out of my mouth surprised even me. But I had no time to be shocked, because he smacked the back of his hand against my cheek. The same cheek he had just touched so affectionately. The action was so forceful, I fell to the ground. I pressed my fingers to the throbbing area. There was heat rising from my skin, and the pain came almost instantly.

"You Will Respect Me Like A Wife Respects Her Husband." His voice was a little calmer, but his words shocked me. Wife? I did not even know this man and he was expecting me to act like his wife? "Do You Understand?"

"Ye…Yes" I managed to mummer

"Good now go back to your room and get ready for dinner it will be served shortly. There are some dresses in the trunk at the end of your bed." He had full control over his temper once more, and he spoke calmly.

I nodded and quickly stood up. I did not want to disappoint this man again. For next time it may have been you getting hurt, instead of me. I would not be able to live with myself if that had happened.

I walked out of the room and went to my the bedroom the same way I had came. My cheek still stung as I entered my bed room. I rubbed my fingers in circles across my cheek, trying to sooth it. This did not help.

I sat on the stool of the vanity and I let a few tears run down my face. My reflection in the mirror was appalling. My brown curls had frizzed a little and looked like a thicket because I had not brushed it yet. My eyes were puffy and red from crying, and my face looked unusually pale.

I grabbed the silver brush that was on the vanity, and began to run it through my hair. The brush made a minor improvement. I sat it back down as I heard a knock on the door.

"Ye..Yes!" A maid walked in. She looked very old, her white hair done-up in a bun on top of her head. Wrinkles surrounded any part of her face that dared to move.

She looked at me in pity, then just shook her head slowly as she turned towards the bed.

"Do you know what's going to happen to me?" I said very weakly.

"Oh, mademoiselle the masters a good man. He really is, it's just that he has been through so much the past year…" She let her sentence trail off.

"What has happened?" I asked to sound some what interested. 'He deserved what ever happened to him.' I thought but instantly felt guilty about what I said.

"I it's not my place to say mademoiselle." her answer disappointed me a little. "Now lets get you ready for dinner." she said as she walked over to the trunk. I sighed and walked over beside her, as she opened the trunk. Inside there dozens pf dresses. She dug to the bottom of the trunk and pulled out a beautiful dark purple sleeveless dress. It had diamonds around the neckline and scattered around the skirt.

"I've always loved this one, and it looks about your size." I nodded and her and I went behind the dressing wall she helped me put it on, then she pulled my hair up into a loss bun. A few curls fell from the bun and rested elegantly on my shoulders. The maid opened the door and led me down the stairs. We entered a large dining room, that had statues made of gold in every corner and beautiful tapestries hanging on the wall. Le Matire was sitting at the end of the table.

He smiled at me and I wanted to kill him. He stood up and pulled out a chair for me, I sat down. The dinner had not yet been served and he and I were not talking. Until I broke the silence with:

"Will I ever get to see him again?" My voice was cracking.

"Yes, at the end of the week."

"I mean after that."

"No."

"What exactly do you think I should tell him? He will wonder why I am canceling the wedding." I said almost shouting

"You're a smart girl you will figure something out." I looked at him with my mouth slightly open. I was so surprised he or anyone for that matter would force me to discontinue my happiness so I could please them.

"He'll look for me."

"Not if you tell him not to." there was a pause until I said:

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"Until I decide you can leave." for the rest of the dinner I sat trying not to let a tear run down my face. I hated the thought that I would have had to tell you that I could not marry you.

I tried to think of a way to get out of there, and I finally came up with something. That night I was going to sneak out the door when everyone was asleep, maybe then we could be together.

**I'm not updating till I get 7 reviews. sorry I had to do this but not very many people reviewed last time and it makes me sad.**


	7. Haunted by the Flames

**Okay I know I said I would wait till I got 7 reviews but I figured 2 was close enough to 7 so here it is.**

**psychonerd 5 **

**Glitter Queen of The Ice Show**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing.**

**Chapter 7**

Night had finally came and I lay awake in my bed, waiting for the noise in the hall to die down. Finally silence fell upon the house and I arose from my bed. I quietly opened the door, and did not make a sound.

I tripped down the unfamiliar dark hallway, until I found the staircase. I felt around with my hands, leaning on the wall to keep my self from falling. I bumped a portrait, and it made a dull rattling sound against the wall. I immediately stopped, and made sure no one heard the noise. I continued to walk and made it to the front room. The moon shown through the window and brightened my surroundings.

I walked to the door and sat my hand on the cold handle. I turned the key that was stuck in the door, and the door was unlocked. I giggled slightly at how easy it was to escape. I could be with you. We could move to Germany or America or even Spain. We could finally get away from all this hell.

My heart fluttered in my chest at the thought of being with you again. I turned the handle and the door was open. As I was about to hurry out the door I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked up to se Le Maitre. I gasped, his eyes looked so fierce. He pushed me against him force fully and whispered into my ear:

"This will cost you and your vicomte."

"No! No please! Do what you like with me but please do not harm Raoul."

"That is my decision now." With that he pulled my head to his so our lips touched. I tried to pull away but he would not allow it. A tear rolled down my cheek, he noticed and pushed me away.

"Go to your room and do not ever do this again!" I ran up the stairs and to my room. What used to be a difficult, dark climb suddenly seemed no problem. I hurried into the room sat down on the bed. "Oh God Raoul, this Man. He is the devil himself!" I shouted into the shadows of my room. I laid down and cried until sleep took over my body.

XXXX

The light from the sun stung my eyes. My eyes opened to the same maid who had dressed me the night before. She looked at me again in pity like she had last nigh but, she looked so much more sorrowed I almost wept myself. I looked at her with worry, she handed me the morning paper. On the front cover read:

_The Vicomte's house was lit by fire in the early hours of the night. The vicomte escaped with his life, but many house hold servants met there untimely death. . ._

I could not bare to read anymore. Tears filled my eyes and impaired my vision.

"How could he? He is evil!" I shouted

"No Mademoiselle. You must forgive him. He means not to harm you. He has been hurt so much this year."

"NO!" Oh Raoul, this is my fault. You almost lost your life and I caused it. I hope if you knew who was behind this, you would forgive me.

**please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review.**


	8. A Thousand Times Goodbye

**Thank you to:**

**Glitter Queen of the Ice and Snow**

**Laura**

**Maska**

**and most of all psychonerd 5 Thanks for being a loyal reviewer**

**I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, cause I like it. **

**Please Review!**

**YOU GUYS ALL ROCK MY SOCKS OFF:)**

**Chapter 8**

I walked down the city streets of Paris. People were swarming all around me. Le Maitre had given me permission to find you and cancel the wedding. I was not looking forward to the task at hand but at least I would see you again. I stopped an older man and asked:

"Do you know where the Vicomte De Chany lives?" You had obviously moved from your house till it was repaired.

"I heard he was living with his brother The Comte. He lives in a mansion just down the road."

"Thank You." I said smiling. He simply nodded and continued on his way. I almost ran down the street, dodging people and food stands. I made it to a large brick house, with roses occupying a few spaces by the door.

My stomach twisted inside of me as I waked to the door. I knocked against the oak door and a maid quickly answered.

"Yes?" she said politely

"I would like to see The Vicomte."

"Oh I'm sorry but he won't see anyone."

"He'll want to see me. You must let me through."

"No Mademoiselle, after his fiancée's disappearance, he has requested not to see anyone." She said trying to block every space on the door so that I did not even try to get in.

"But, I am his fiancée."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please come in I will show you to his room." I followed her up the stairs. My heart started to race, and I had butterflies in my stomach.

She led me to a room and slightly opened the door. Through the small space she said into the room:

"Vicomte? There is someone here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone." The sound of your voice made my stomach turn. The maid stepped back from the door and motioned for me to go in. The door made a loud creaking sound as I opened it. I immediately saw you sitting in a chair beside the window. You looked so dazed and did not even notice my presence. Your eyes were red, as if you had been crying. My eyes filled with tears at the thought of me having to leave you again.

"Raoul?" I whispered. Your head shot over to me.

"Christine." You said as you hurried over to me and pulled me into an embrace. By this time tears were flowing down my cheeks and on to your shoulder.

You pulled away.

"Oh Darling what is it? What happened to you."

"Oh Raoul. . ." I was so nervous. How could I break your heart like this. "Raoul my darling, you know I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you ,right?"

"Yes."

"Love. . .I'm so sorry but . . .I can't marry you." I said between sobs. You looked at my quizzically.

"What? Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"Christine I deserve an answer."

"Yes, yes I know. But I can't. . ." I let my sentence trail off. "Raoul I must leave, but know that you will always be the man that I want to spend my life with. . ."

"So why are you leaving me?" You interrupted .Your eyes had also filled with tears.

"It is not by choice. But don't follow me when I leave. Promise me you won't?" You had the same expression Erik had on his face on The night we left.

"I promise." you whispered.

"You have my permission to get married to someone else." You nodded, and would not look me in the eye. I went over to you and wrapped my arms around you and whispered in your ear:

"Think of me Fondly. Goodbye" I placed a kiss upon your cheek and left the room. As I walked down the stairs I whispered to myself:

"A thousand times goodbye my Love."

XXXX

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.  
When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me  
We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .  
Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .  
Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you .  
Flowers fade_

_The fruits_

_Of summer fade_

_Nb but please  
promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think  
of me _

**Did you like it? or no? please review and tell me.**

**Your Authoress,**

**AOM24**


	9. Elle Chanter

**Thanks to all who reviewed you guys are the best. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had homework. Need I say more? Well here is Chapter 9 Woop Woop**

**Please Review:)**

**Chapter 9 "Elle Chanter"**

I walked in the front door, tears running down my face. I leaned against the wall and tried to control my sobs. Finally my legs gave and I fell on to the stairs. I cupped my head in my hands and ignored the maids and butlers that passed me. That is until Le Matire stopped in front of me. I looked up at him expecting him to yell at me because I was crying, but he looked as if he almost pitied me. His blue eyes had turned gray and his face was pale.

"Lunch is being served, come I will escort you." I stood up. He offered his arm but I pretended I did not notice.

He and I walked to the dining room and sat down. The lunch was still being prepared, and I sat trying to contain my tears, but I did not succeed. I sat my hand on the table and he placed his hand on mine. I quickly moved and said:

"I'm sorry I'm not hungry, I will be in my room." I stood up and hurried to the stairs. I thought he would protest but he did nothing.

As I went up the stairs, the pictures of the women seemed to stare at me. Who was she? Why was he so obsessed with her? And where was she now?

I continued up the stairs, at a walk this time and instead of turning left towards my room I went left into a dark hall. The walls looked egg shell and the trimming was dark red wood. There were only two door, one was locked and the other door was slightly opened. Curiosity had once again taken over and I walked to the end of the hall. Before entering I looked around to see if anyone was around, when I found no one I opened the door.

Inside was a bright beautiful room that was painted a light yellow, and was complimented with white. This room looked so much different then the rest of the large house. In the corner of the room was a piano on the opposite wall was three chairs. At the end of the room was a balcony that looked out on to the rest of the property.

I walked to the piano and sat down on the bench. There was a piece of music resting on the piano. It was called "Elle Chanter. . ." I rested my finger tips on the ivory keys and began to play. D..C..B..B..F. The notes flowed from my fingers and preformed a beautiful melody. The song put me in a dream, like I was no longer here in this unfamiliar house but home with You in your arms.

I had been so caught up in playing I had not even noticed a presence in the room. The I felt a tap on my shoulder, I gasped and turned around to see who it was who had freighted me. The maid Marie stood behind me and quickly whispered:

"I sorry miss I didn't mean to scare you but you should not be in here, the master will certainly not be happy. It's a miracle he did not hear you playing." I nodded and stood up from the chair. I followed Marie out of the music room and down the hall. She led me to my room, and I sat on the bed and stared out the window into the gray afternoon before me.

**Thanks for reading I'll post soon. . . if you review:)**


	10. Innocent Crime

**Okay I had to update again. Yay Snaps for AOM24 snaps Thanks to:**

**Glitter Queen of the Ice Show for having the chance to review. U ROCK!**

**I hope you like this chapter it's a little more . . . . . hhhhhhhhmmmmmm. . . . I can't think of the word n/m**

**r/r please please please**

**Chapter 10 "Innocent Crime" **

It had been about a month or two since I saw you last and I had managed to not fall into depression.

I sat in the living room in velvet chair by the window. The sunny morning had turned into a rainy afternoon. I was reading All's Well That Ends Well by William Shakespeare. Since I was not allowed into the music room, reading was all I could do. I had also read other novels by Shakespeare, I tried to read all the comedies, to keep my spirits up, but some how Romeo and Juliet had snuck into my daily readings a time or two.

Other then a stray tear every night ,in hopes some how I could return to you, I was some what content living here. I avoided Le Matire and only saw him for dinner, he would talk to me but I would sit silent. I had made friends with Marie and a few other maids who I saw regularly.

_If thou be'st yet a fresh uncropped flower,  
Choose thou thy husband, and I'll pay thy dower;  
For I can guess that by thy honest aid  
Thou keep'st a wife herself, thyself a maid.  
Of that and all the progress, more or less,  
Resolvedly more leisure shall express:  
All yet seems well; and if it end so meet,  
The bitter past, more welcome is the sweet_

I closed the book and looked out the window. One of the maids ,Jackie, was returning from town. I stood up and went to the door to greet her. I opened the door for her and she entered with a basket full of fruits and vegetables.

"Mademoiselle I have something for you." She handed me and envelope that read:

_To be given to Mademoiselle Christine Daae._

The envelope was covered in dirt and mud, you could barley make out the letters. I quickly opened it. Inside was a letter that said:

_My darling Christine,_

_I did as you requested and did not follow you, but I have quickly learned that I cannot live with out you. You are everything to me. If you will just tell me where you are I will seek you out and help you to escape the place that has held you captive. Darling if it is I who caused you to cancel our wedding I deeply apologize._

_Love Always,_

_Raoul_

I closed the letter and tried to keep the tears from falling from my eyes. Just hearing from you caused me to go into hysterics. Jackie looked at me with a worried look.

"Christine what is the matter dear?" I handed her the letter, not willing to explain, and she read it quickly. She gave me back the letter and I asked:

"What do I do?"

"Just be kind to the Master, his heart isn't all cold."

"Who is he? What is his name, his real name?"

"Henri Rowley" she answered after a moments silence. Henri? I had thought his name was something like satin or demon. Nothing that normal. But I had to realize that like Erik he was just a man nothing more nothing less.

"Oh my I may have said to much. Now if you'll excuse me I should take these," she motioned to the basket "into the kitchen. She hurried out of the room and down the hall.

I sat down in the same velvet chair, and held the letter close to my heart. Maybe I should try to be nice to him. Maybe then he would let me go free.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I did not even notice someone walk into the room, that is until I felt the letter being snatched from my hands. I looked up and saw Henri's eyes following the words on the page. All I could think to say was:

"Please do not harm him. He did not know, and I have not written him either."

He looked at me devilishly and said with a sneer:

"He shall not be harmed Mademoiselle, but I can not say the same for you." With that he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me out of the room and up the stairs. I screamed in pain as I tried to stand up so that I could lessen the sting around my arm. He seemed not to care, and clutched the letter tighter in his hand.

We reached the top of the stairs and I finally made it to a stance. He continued down the hall, as I tried to grab on to every available thing. He took me down the hall of the music room, but stopped at the locked door. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The door swung open to reveal a bedroom. All the windows were covered by curtains, and there was barley any light at all. He pushed me on to the bed and ripped off my dress. Not was it until he started to untie my corset that I came to full realization to what was happening. Tears flew from my eyes and down my cheeks. I cried so hard my hands started to shake. I wanted you to be the one to take away my innocence, someone I loved and cared for. Not some man who knew this as the only way to punish me for loving another.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**thank you**

**AOM24 :)**


	11. The Women in the Portrait

**I have cut this chapter short because I only got 1 review out of 13 people who read it. That makes me sad, so I updated only a little bit. sorry:(**

**My deepest apologies to jtbwriter, but thanks for reviewing you are the best ever!**

**Chapter 11 "The Women in the Portrait."**

I looked over at the sleeping man who had imposed upon my innocence time and time again, within just a few hours. My cheeks were flush, and tear stained and my whole body ached. I thought the Opera Ghost was cruel and uncaring, but this man was far worse. Erik would have never done this to me. He had even admired my purity and virtue.

I twisted our wedding ring around my finger as I contemplated whether or not to get up. After coming to my decision I stood up, and grabbed my under garments and dress. I got dressed as quickly as possible, careful not to make a noise, and then hurried out the door.

I ran to my room. It seemed almost like a sanctuary in hell. I sat down at my vanity and laid my head down on the table. Tears once again poured from my eyes.

I wept for an endless amount of time. The grandfather clock from down the hall chimed, and soon after Marie came into my room.

"Oh dear, what is it?" She came over to me and sat her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her dark brown eyes and said:

"I don't think I can stand it here any longer. I miss everything I used to take for granted. I miss my beloved Raoul and the Opera. . ." I sobbed again and discontinued my sentence.

"I'm sure the Master will take you to the Opera if you ask him. Even though it dose not seem like it he wants to make you happy." I nodded and decided to use this to my advantage.

XXXX

I sat at the dining room table. Picking at the chicken Henri and I had been served. I looked up at him, and decided to make conversation.

"Who is that women in the portraits?" He looked at me bewildered that I spoke to him.

"That is none of your business."

"If I am to treat you as a husband, it is only right you treat me as a wife." I snapped. He paused and after a long moment he replied:

"She. . ."

**Ar'nt I evil Mwa Haa Haa Haa!**

**Review please!**


	12. His Past

**Hey ya'll!**

**Okay well I got some reviews and I decided that I could not wait for anymore, so I had to update.**

**Well thatnk you to all that reviewed. **

**YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST EVER:)**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**Chapter 12 "His Past"**

"She. . ." he paused again, and I became very impatient. "She. . . was my wife, she died during child birth last year. The baby , My Danielle, died 2 weeks later." I looked at him In pity. I did not forgive him but I felt some compassion. If I had lost you and my baby all in one month I would have gone a little mad also.

"I'm sorry." After I said this he nodded then stood up.

"Mademoiselle if you will excuse me." With that he left the room. I continued eating, but when I was finished I dabbed the napkin around my mouth then left the table.

I walked up the stairs and admired the portraits, as I had a habit of doing. At least I knew what relations she had with him. As I was about to turn down the hall all to my room, I heard someone in the music room. I slowly crept down the hall. I peeked my head through the open door and saw Henri sitting on the piano bench holding his head in his hands.

Was this her room? I figured it was. "Misuer?" I asked. His head darted up. I had expected him to be mad or have been crying. But there was no emotion on his face.

"Yes?" He said plainly

"If it would not be to much trouble. . . Could we go to the opera some time?"

"Yes I will make the arrangements." As soon as the words left his mouth he laid his head back down in there original position. I nodded and turned back to go to my room.

I sat down on my bed and antisapated the time that I could go to the Opera. This man must not know much of my past, or he would not agree to my odvious plan.

**Sorry it's short. That's because I had to cut chapter 11 in half, so this is the second part.:)**

**Review Please!**


	13. The Opera

**Wow!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**You guys are all the best and I am glad you are reading.**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**Chapter 13 "The Opera"**

Henri offered me his arm and I took it this time. We walked into the newly reconstructed Opera Populare. It had been bought by Baron Patrick Edwards and his wife Audrey. They had done a remarkable job renovating the Opera, it looked almost exactly the same as it had before the chandelier crash.

As we walked in some people smiled at us, some people saw us then whispered something to the person standing next to them. I tried to not let this bother me.

Henri escorted me to our box and we sat down. We were somewhat early and people were still filling in. The Baron had decided to perform an older piece called Les Huguenots. It was another Opera about love, and tragedy.

Finally the first Act began and Henri started to doze. By the second Act he was asleep in his chair. I waited until he was snoring then I stood from my chair and walked out of the box.

Once I had asked you how you had gotten down to Erik's home and you had told me that Madame Giry had taken you through a trap door, in the costume room. My mind immediately went back to that time as we sat in our living room and you explained in great detail all that had happened.

"_It was the strangest thing Christine," you said grabbing my hand. " She moved a trunk from the wall and underneath was a clearly cut door. There was no knob, but a handle. She made sure no one was around, then her and I jumped down the shoot." Your eyes turned to a gray color, as they often did when you were very sure of what you were talking about. _

"_She led me down a long stair case, and told me to 'Keep my hand at the level of my eyes.' She stopped and let me go down the rest of the way on my own. I fell down a trap door and had to turn a gear to keep a grate from smashing on to me."_

I came back to reality and continued to walk towards the costume room. The halls were deserted, I figured that most of the workers were either on stage or watching close by.

At last I finally made it to the small door that led to my destination. I pushed the door open, and it reveled a medium sized room with trunks, and piles of clothing everywhere. I picked up and moved everything by the walls. With no luck for quite some time I began to grow tired and lose hope. But right as I told myself 'Okay this is the last, trunk I am moving' I found it.

I smiled at my work and quickly lifted the almost unnoticeable handle. The door rose up and exposed a dark passage. I jumped down the opening and landed hard against the stone floor. I stood up and felt around for the wall. I found it and walked straight with my arms outstretched to the walls. I finally made it to a set of stairs and with every 6 or 7 set of stairs, there was a candle mounted on the wall.

I remembered that you had fell down a trap door so I watched the ground very carefully. I looked over the ledge of the stairs , to see how much longer I would have to walk and I quickly found out that there were hundreds and hundreds more stairs left. I sighed and continued. The Opera was probably another hour and a half, and Henri would most likely not awake.

As I made it closer to the end I began to quicken my pace and soon I was running down the stairs. I was still watching the ground for traps and such. When I finally made it to the end my heart was racing and felt as if it would beat out of my chest.

When I made it to the lake I picked up my dress entirely, and held it all bunched up in my arms. Henri would probably notice if I was wet. I trudged through the water as fast as I could.

"Erik!" I called out, and as I did a thought entered my mind. 'What if he left the Opera house after that night?' After that I began to panic. 'What would I do?' I started to run through the water.

The water began to get shallower and I recognized the opening in front of me. The grate was up and I could see his dwelling. I did not see him at first, but I continued to walk in. I made it to dry land. He was not at his organ or in the study. I continued to the swan bedroom, and there he was. He was sitting up in the bed, with a book leaning against his chest, and he was asleep. I slowly walked towards him, and bent down next to the bed. He was not wearing a mask and his face was fully exposed.

I gently tapped him on his arm and he abruptly awoke. His eyes met mine and he looked at me quizzically. Before he had a chance to say anything I said:

"Erik I am so sorry for what I have done to you and you must hate me but I desperately need your help."

**Did you like this Chapter? I know nothing really happened, sorry.**

**but please review anyway:)**


	14. Does Raoul Know You Are Here?

**Thanks for all the great reviews I so glad you guys are reading. It makes me :)**

**YOU ALL ROCK MY SOCKS OFF:)**

**blahblahblahreviewblahblahblah**

**Chapter 14 "Does Raoul Know You Are Here?"**

He looked at me, like he was astonished that I was here. Which I could not blame him for.

"Does Raoul know you're here?" he asked me after a few moments.

"No, but. . ."

"You should go to him he is looking for you." he said getting up from the bed.

"That's what I need your help with." He had begun to walk out of the room but this stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to face me his face showed no emotion. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to believe me. He sighed then said:

"Fine." I smiled slightly at him then began my story. I told him everything that had happened since the carriage accident about 2 months ago.

"Christine what would you like me to do about this?" He asked. His tone a little annoyed. I adverted my eyes away from his and looked to the ground.

"I don't know. Was I stupid for coming?" His face softened a little and replied:

"No." The room was silent for a few moments until he said "Alright, continue to pretend you are his wife, and I will be there in two days."

"Thank You so much Erik. I know I'm not your most favorite person in the world," That was an understatement "Raoul and I will pay you.--"

"No that is not necessary." He interrupted.

"You truly are remarkable Erik, and don't let anyone tell you other wise." I started to leave but then turned around, and kissed him on the deformed cheek. "Thank you, you will never know how much this means to me." I turned to leave again but he stopped me and said:

"Here come with me I know a quicker way." He led me out of the swan bedroom and over to a curtain, he pulled it back and he led me inside. We walked down a narrow passage, filled with cob webs. As we walked I could her music from the opera that got louder as we continued. He and I came to a dead end, and he paused and listened.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Nothing." with that he opened a door that was irrelevant to me, and he quickly pushed me out. Once I figured out that I was just outside my box, Erik had shut the door and was gone. I shook my head and silently giggled then turned to the entrance of my box and sat down in my chair. Henri was still asleep and I made it just in time to see the end of the Opera.

**REVIEW!**

**please and thankyou**

**AOM24**


	15. Two More Days

Chapter 14 "Two more days"

I was sitting in the east garden admiring the stars. The full moon provided little light but everything was simply beautiful. Henri had locked himself in his room, and was like this almost all the time since I asked him about his wife. He had came out for supper, everything else he ate in his room and other then the opera he had not left the house. Every time we met he had been extremely kind to me. Was he feeling some sort of compassion or guilt?

I looked back up to the moon and I wanted you here with me. I had some what took for granted every moment we had spent together. I just wanted to see your face, your kind blue eyes, your warm smile. I loved the way you acted as if I was the only person in the world, the way you could make any moment romantic.

I thought back to the first time I saw you. You were one of my father's violin lessons and not quite his best. Your blonde hair fell in front of your eyes as you tinkered with bow and tried to get the instrument to play a G. I remember giggling as you scraped the two objects together and got a high screeching sound.

I wondered what you were doing at that very moment. What if you had found a new interest? I had given you permission to remarry. Would you get over me so quickly? My eyes started to water a little as I thought about coming home to find you with another woman. I don't know if I would be able to live with that kind of pain. Then I thought back to Erik. He had gotten over pain like that there for it was not impossible.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and stood up to go inside. The grandfather clock read 10:37, and I made my way through the dark kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs. The stairs were dark and I could barley make out where one ended and one began. I sat my hand on the railing and continued. When I finally made it to the top I noticed Henri's bedroom light was on. What was he still doing up? "Maybe I should check on him' truthfully I could care less if he was alright, but I wondered if something of interest kept him up.

I gently knocked against the oak door and said in a small voice  
"Are you alright mishear?" He did not reply he simply turned off the light. I heard no movement in the room. So I continued on the path to my room.

I took off my dress and corset, then slipped into my night gown. I pulled over the covers and got into bed. I turned down the gaslight and laid my head against the pillow. But before I gave into sleep I whispered to myself:  
"Two more days


	16. A Dream

Hey all. . .Thanks for all the lovly reviews. I have started on a new story and posted the first chapie. It's called The Infamous Opera Ghost, it's E/OW. Anyway do you think this chapter moves to fast? I'm not to sure.

**Chapter 16 "A Dream"**

"Christine?"

"Erik? Is that you?"

"Yes Come on before he finds you." I sat up in my bed and walked towards the open door. As I pasted over the threshold, darkness took over my surroundings.

"Erik I can't see anything. Where are you?"

"Here Christine. I am over here." I followed the sound of his voice and quickly found my self face to face with a masked man. I grabbed his hand and he lead me towards the front door but before we could escape he stopped I heard a loud bang and then Erik let out a cry of pain. He quickly fell to the floor and I noticed Henri turning the gun from Erik's direction to mine.

I screamed but no one seemed to here me

"Help!" I heard him loading the gun once more. I ordered my legs to move but they did not respond. I uttered a cry of help one more time before he pulled the trigger. The gun went off.

My head shot up from the soft down pillow. 'Oh thank god. It was only a dream.' I smiled at my self for being so simple minded. 'But it felt so real' I turned on the gas lamp next to me then laid back down. Sweat beads had gathered on my fore heard and my hair was tousled and frizzy. The bed looked quite unmade, but I paid no attention to it. I looked at the clock on the table it read 3:08. That meant that Erik was coming today. Finally You and I would be reunited. Finally Freedom, Light, Love, Happiness, and You would all be apart of my life again, and not a dream. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of being in your arms again.

As I laid in bed thinking about returning to you I heard a loud banging sound out in the hallway. 'Who would be up at this hour?' I wrapped my robe around me and quietly opened the door. The light in the hallway was off, but someone was in the music room. I hastily walked down the hallway. As I reached the music room, Henri stopped and looked at me. His surroundings messy and disheveled, his eyes wet with tears. I looked at him in shock and pity.

"Monsieur…. Are you alright?"

"Christine? Why did she leave me?" I assumed he was talking about his late wife. "She was so happy and healthy then she was gone." Tears had started to rushed from his eyes and had started to gather in mine.

"She… I…" I could not think of anything to make him feel better. I knew nothing would help the matter. "I understand how you are feeling."

"How could you possibly know what I am feeling?" He said almost yelling

"Because I to am separated from my beloved!" I yelled back. His face immediately softened. He seemed to come to realization of what he had put me through.

"Oh Christine…. I…." He stopped and seemed to be thinking about something, then tears fell faster from his eyes. He looked back in my direction and said "Christine I am truly sorry…. Go to him. Leave me and go to him." I stood and stared at him in shock. Surly this was not another one of my dreams. But it was not, I could feel the warmth in my tears as they trickled down my cheek. He looked back up to me then yelled:

"Christine leave!" That was the final encouragement I needed. I turned and ran down the hall to my room. I grabbed the nearest pair of shoes then headed to the front door. I flung open the door and took off down the dark street. 'I truly was not expecting those words to come from his lips. But they had, I was free. I could go home.' But before I went home I stopped dead in my tracks. 'Erik?' I thought 'he will surly come looking for me.' I cast the thought out of my mind when I thought of you again.

I had ran almost all the way to Philippe's home when I felt my legs start to burn. My breathing became harder. Sweat caressed my fore head, and my body felt like it was on fire. I slowed to a walk, and staggered myself the rest of the way.

When I finally made it to the door, I was apprehensive of knocking. Surly everyone was asleep, I would not want to wake them. But I would take the risk, I could see you again. I tapped on the door lightly and to my surprise I heard foot steps coming almost immediately. The door flung open and you stood before me. You looked tired but as if you had not slept in a while. Your eyes were blood shot and your clothes worn. You looked in almost disbelief in who was standing before you.

"Christine?" You asked

Arn't I evil, well I wanted to make sure it was okay so far. Is it? please review. . .I need to know if that was good or bad.

Okay thanks,

Toodles

AOM24


	17. Home

**Het Ya'll, so sorry it took me so long to update, but school has been CRAZY! Well thanks for reviewing, I don't like this chapter much but you tell me. Well Love You All!**

**review please:) **

**Chapter "Home"**

"Yes Raoul it is I." You embraced me, and I breathed in your sweet smell.

"Oh god Christine, I thought I'd never see you again." Tears of joy were streaming down my face as I said:

"I know, I love you." You pulled away from the embrace and kissed me full on the lips, but pulled away and asked:

"You are staying here, right? Your not going to leave me again?"

"No, never. Never again Raoul."

"Christine You don't know how much I've missed you. I had never before pictured my life with out you, and I soon came to realize, You are my life."

"Raoul Darling, I missed you also--"

"Christine where have you been?" You interrupted.

"Raoul please I do not wish to repeat what I have been through. But someday I will tell you. Raoul dear you must understand."

"Alright. But come Christine." You grabbed my hand and led me to the parlor. "Sit down by the fire, you looked chilled to the bone." I smiled and sat next to you on the couch. You wrapped your arms around me like you had before. And I fell asleep to the sound of your steady breathing.

XXXX

You moved your body and I immediately woke up. I looked up at you and you were in a peaceful sleep. I looked out the window and quickly noticed that the sun was already rising. I reluctantly stood up and made my way up the stairs. I sneaked into my old room, so not to wake anyone.

I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed out a bright yellow dress. I went behind the dressing wall and put on my corset and the rest of my undergarments. I slipped on the dress and some shoes then walked over to the vanity.

The reflection in the mirror was terrifying. My eyes had dark circles under them, I was deathly pail and my whole face had aged 15 years in a matter of months.

I passed a brush through my frizzy hair, then applied some blush and a little lip stick. Once I was done I went out of my room and back down the stairs. I checked on you once more before I left, and you were still deep in slumber. I smiled slightly and went through the front door.

It was a bright beautiful day and the sun almost blinded me, but I continued down the path to the stable anyway. All the stable hands were awake and already tending to the many horses. I walked farther into the barn and a young man asked:

"Is there something I can help you with Mademoiselle. . ."

"Christine. I am Raoul's fiancée." The man looked quite shocked, but I did not blame him.

"Oh?" was all he said. He gave me a quizzical look but did not ask any questions. "So what my I help you with?"

"I need a carriage into town."

"Alright, well I'll be happy to take you Miss."

"Thank You." The boy turned around, to fetch a carriage and a few horses. While I kept my self occupied by petting a horse named Rouge. She was a sorrel (for those of you who don't know what sorrel is, it's a reddish/brown colorJ) and was very loving. She nudged my hand every time I tried to turn away. I had been stroking her forehead, for a while when the young boy came back, and said:

"Are you ready Miss?" I nodded and walked towards him. He lead me outside the stable, and to a white open carriage. He helped me in and went to the front of the stagecoach. He flicked the reins and the horse started to trot and with another simple flick the horse moved into a canter. We were quickly out of the driveway.

As we went down the road we passed the house Henri lived in. A chill went down my spine, and I could not believe he had let me go. I had thought he was the most evil man in the world. No not even a man, a monster. But I guess everyone, no matter how cruel, must have some feeling.

I sighed and focused on the scenery around me. As I watched the people walking I noticed a young girl and boy, walking hand in hand down the street. They were totally caught in each other they did not pay attention to anyone else around them. They reminded me so much of You and I. I had you to show me the goodness in the world, and the light. Raoul I will love you forever. Can you ever comprehend how much I Love You? Of course you can, because that's how you feel about me. A smile graced my face at the thought.

We pulled up to the Opera house. My heart fluttered a little as the boy helped me out of the carriage and to the ground below. I walked into the huge double doors and into the huge structure.


	18. Back Again

**Okay guys, now this chapter is short because i'm not done with it, I really need to make sure the charecters are still acting like them selves. To me Christine seems shallow and Erik seems like some kind of bi-polar crazy guy. I asked my grandma but she dos'nt know enough about POTO to know if the charecters are them selves or not. So please tell me so i can fix and/or finish the chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

I walked down the passage to his haven. I had gone through my mirror and I was almost to the lake now. I hoped he did not mind calling off his plans to rescue me, but I had a feeling he would not care much.

I walked to the lake's shore and quickly saw the boat. The boat being at this end of the shore puzzled me but I still got in without hesitation. I pushed the boat along with the same staff Erik had used. I tried to mimic the way he had done it but it was not working out very well. You and him had moved the boat so easily, but I almost smacked my self on many occasions with the oversized baton.

I had finally pulled up to the opposite shore, and I jumped out. I was not surprised to see Erik booming on his pipe organ. I walked up beside him and touched his shoulder. He flinched, and stopped playing. His eyes looked either angry or sad I could not tell which one but I quickly found out.

"Christine!" He shouted "Where were you? I came to get you and you were gone. I thought he had killed you or something. It is a good thing I did not act on my impulse and murder the bastard."

"Erik, I'm sorry. But if you'll just let me explain." I said in a quieter, weaker, voice. He sighed then turned towards me, waiting for an explanation. "Henri let me go, and it was so late all I could think about was home. I'm sorry, I thought that it would be okay if I came early in the morning. I guess I was wrong." The anger immediately rushed from his face and he said with a softer tone:

"Alright fine, just leave me to my loneliness." He said coldly. He then turned towards his organ and started to play again.

"Erik I.."

"Christine Leave!" His tone frightened me a little but I understood why he was acting the way he was. I was his love, and I broke his heart. Him and I could never be friends, it would bring back to many memories and to much pain.

"Alright, goodbye Erik." He did not even an make notice to my words. But I did not pay any attention, and left him in solitude.


	19. Love

**Hey thanks for reviewing. This is the last chapter, and the epilouge will probably come tommarow. But righ now it's 10:13 and i'm sleepy so sorry i can't update again tonight.**

**Love you guys lots, it's been super fun!**

**Tata for now,**

**AOM24**

**Chapter 19 "Love"**

I shut the door of our warm home. I looked in the parlor and I found you were already up. My stomach flipped and I hoped desperately that you were not worried. I stepped into the dining room and you were staring out the window.

"Raoul dear, are you alright?" Your head turned in my direction and you smiled. You closed the space between us, with a loving embrace.

"Christine love," You said into my ear. "I honestly thought last night was a dream. Ever since you left I had many daydreams that you were home in my arms, but then I always woke up… alone." I tightened my hold around you and you said:

"Christine promise me I am not dreaming."

"No Dear you are not. I am here and will be here forever more." You pulled away, and grabbed my hand.

"Christine… where have you been? Why did you call off the wedding? Did you do it on your own will? Christine if you don't want to marry me--"

"No Raoul, that is not it at all, I want to marry you as soon as possible. And as far as who did this to me. I will tell you someday, but it is to early now. I am sorry."

"No no I completely understand. You don't have to ever tell me but if you chose to I will listen with open ears. Christine I love you."

**FRANCE 1880**

Christine looked up into the eyes of her adoring husband. His blue eyes were a gray color. His expression was shocked.

"Raoul say something."

"I'm sorry, I am just so…" He leaned back in his chair farther. "I can't believe you remember all of that."

"When a thing like that interferes with your life, you don't soon forget it."

Raoul had been listening to Christine's story for almost 2 hours. Their afternoon tea had turned cold. The bright noon sun was becoming the early evening sky line.

"Raoul I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner but… It hurt to bad."

"No don't apologize to me dear, I understand. Forgive me for not protecting you more, like a husband should."

"Don't say that, no one can change fate. Not even you."

"I suppose your right. But forgive me for asking, but was that the last time you saw Erik?"

"Yes, love. You are my one and only. And I plan to keep it that way… forever


	20. Epilogue

**Hey thanks for reviewing. This is the last chapter, and the epilouge will probably come tommarow. But righ now it's 10:13 and i'm sleepy so sorry i can't update again tonight.**

**Love you guys lots, it's been super fun!**

**Tata for now,**

**AOM24**

**Epilogue **

Christine never prosecuted Henri, because there was no proof he did anything to her. Henri lived the rest of his life alone, he never got over his wife and child's death. Raoul and Christine had 2 children, Adrian and Claire. Basically they lived happily ever after. Erik married a woman named Lizzie, almost 12 years later.

A note from Christine to Raoul:

_My dearest Raoul, _

_All the hardships we have faced in our lives, have just made our love stronger. I thank you for everything; Holding me close during a raging storm when I was 7, saving me from the Opera ghost when I was 16, and saving me from solitude forever. _

_Ever since you walked into my life, I have been smiling. There hasn't been a day when I have gone to sleep with a frown on my face, and it's all because of you. I am glad that you came into my life. I have always wanted the love of my life to be understanding, loving, caring, faithful and most of all someone who would accept me for who I am. Now I have found the person I was looking for. My heart told me that my Prince Charming was there when you first said hello to me at the house by the sea. I didn't have to think twice when you asked me to be your wife. I knew that you were the one I would spend the rest of my life with. I don't think that there is, or there could be, anyone better than you out there for me.  
I love you with my whole heart. I have never trusted anyone the way I trust you. Sometimes I even doubt myself, but I know I will never doubt you because you are my true love. I know deep down inside that you will never break my heart or never let me down in anyway.  
Thank you for everything. I pray to god everyday to bless you with everything you deserve. I will love you until the end of time._

Always and Forever Yours,  
Christine

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews, just so you know i am working on a story about Erik and and another women. So read please... if you want to.**

**LOVE YOU!**

**Tata for now,**

**AOM24**


End file.
